Harley Quinn vs Lady Gaga Found Poem
by ThereIsOnlyZuul
Summary: A found poem created from Lady Gaga song lyrics about Harley Quinn's relationship with Joker.


For anyone who doesn't know, a found poem is when you take certain words or sentences or phrases from a piece of writing or a song or anything really and then rearrange them to create a poem with a new theme. The theme of this piece I've created is Harley Quinn's relationship with Joker from Lady Gaga's song lyrics. Enjoy!

* * *

**Harley Quinn vs. Lady Gaga: A Found Love Poem for Joker**

I'm in love with Judas  
And eh! There's nothing else I can say

I like you a lot, lot  
All we want is hot, hot

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me  
Control your poison baby, roses have thorns they say

Hold me and love me  
Just wanna touch you for a minute

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your _huh_!

I'm so starstruck  
Baby 'cause you blow my heart up

It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie

I'm in love with Judas  
And eh! There's nothing else I can say

I met somebody cute and funny  
Got each other and that's money

When you touch me it's so delicious  
Baby when you tear me to pieces

Look at him, that boy is bad  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

That boy is a monster  
Could I love him?

Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that

Take a bit of my bad girl meat  
It's not about how big, it's about how mean

I'll get him hot, show him what I got  
Caught in a bad romance

I'm in love with Judas  
And eh! There's nothing else I can say

I want your whiskey mouth  
All over my blonde south

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick  
'Cause baby you're sick

Need a man who likes it rough  
You've got me wondering why I like it rough

My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
I'm gonna drink my tears tonight 'cause I know you love me, right?

Sometimes you might start a fight  
But I'm happy pretending we're alright

Is it 'cause you don't mean it?  
Or because I don't feel it?

And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love

I'm in love with Judas  
And eh! There's nothing else I can say

When you give me kisses  
I want your ugly

When I'm your lover and your mistress  
I want your disease

I don't want your money, that shit's ugly  
I want your revenge

Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punchline just a joke?

Forgive him when his tongue lies through is brain  
Even after three times he betrays me

I'm a touch bitch  
Just want your sex

Nowhere, yeah, we're goin' nowhere fast  
Don't know why you wanna blow it

I wish I could be strong without the scheiße yeah  
When he calls to me I am still ready

Through all the tears and all the lies  
I touch myself and it's alright

I don't wanna be sad  
Be your best friend

I'm in love with Judas  
And eh! There's nothing else I can say

So happy I could die…  
Yeah, I'll love you forever

I'm in love with Judas

And eh! There's nothing else I can say

I like you a lot, lot

All we want is hot, hot

I'm your biggest fan

I'll follow you until you love me

Promise I'll be kind

But I won't stop until that boy is mine

Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me

Control your poison baby, roses have thorns they say

Hold me and love me

Just wanna touch you for a minute

I can see you staring there from across the block

With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your _huh_!

I'm so starstruck  
Baby 'cause you blow my heart up

It don't have a price

Loving you is cherry pie

I'm in love with Judas

And eh! There's nothing else I can say

I met somebody cute and funny

Got each other and that's money

When you touch me it's so delicious

Baby when you tear me to pieces

Look at him, that boy is bad

But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes

That boy is a monster

Could I love him?

Not psychotic or dramatic

I like boys and that is that

Take a bit of my bad girl meat

It's not about how big, it's about how mean

I'll get him hot, show him what I got

Caught in a bad romance

I'm in love with Judas

And eh! There's nothing else I can say

I want your whiskey mouth

All over my blonde south

I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick

'Cause baby you're sick

Need a man who likes it rough

You've got me wondering why I like it rough

My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry

I'm gonna drink my tears tonight 'cause I know you love me, right?

Sometimes you might start a fight

But I'm happy pretending we're alright

Is it 'cause you don't mean it?

Or because I don't feel it?

And I know that it's complicated

But I'm a loser in love

I'm in love with Judas

And eh! There's nothing else I can say

When you give me kisses

I want your ugly

When I'm your lover and your mistress

I want your disease

I don't want your money, that shit's ugly

I want your revenge

Could we fix you if you broke?

And is your punchline just a joke?

Forgive him when his tongue lies through is brain

Even after three times he betrays me

I'm a touch bitch

Just want your sex

Nowhere, yeah, we're goin' nowhere fast

Don't know why you wanna blow it

I wish I could be strong without the scheiße yeah

When he calls to me I am still ready

Through all the tears and all the lies

I touch myself and it's alright

I don't wanna be sad

Be your best friend

I'm in love with Judas

And eh! There's nothing else I can say

So happy I could die…

Yeah, I'll love you forever


End file.
